A New Addition
by icyvampire123
Summary: There's a sale at the local pet shop downtown and Ponyboy wants a puppy. Will the curtis family get a new addition to the family? Some fluffyness. Maybe a littl ooc i don't know.
1. please please with puppies on top

**AN- this just suddenly came to mind. I always wondered what would happen if Ponyboy had a puppy. (don't ask it's better not to question the workings of my mind) anyway I just thought it was a cute idea. So on with the story. **

**P.S. Dally and Johnny are alive in this fanfic.**

I was walking down town, hands in my pockets. It was a nice enough day and I was hoping I could scrounge up some money to go see a movie with Johnny but so far I hadn't had any luck. I'd probably just end up sneaking under the fence again. Darry would kill me if he ever found out but as Two-Bit always say "what Darry doesn't know won't hurt me"

I was also looking around for Johnny. I hadn't seen him since yesterday right after school. He mumbled some quick excuse about getting home and then disappeared. Really it didn't make any sense to me why Johnny even bothered going home. He had a drunk father who beat the tar out of him and mother who ignored him unless she felt the need to scream at him. I didn't see any reason to rush home there, but I didn't question his reasons. Johnny was 16 years old he didn't need little ol' me bugging after him all the time.

I brushed my hand through my hair and then stopped dead in my tracks. Mr. Mitchell, the pet shop owner was out side hanging a sign on his store window.

_Puppies 50% off sale ends Monday. _today was Saturday. I wondered what the big sale was all about. Mr. Mitchell was pretty successful in his business. Sold a lot of pets and made a lot of people happy. I didn't see any reason for him to suddenly have a huge sale. I worked for him last summer cleaning out the puppy cages and feeding the hamsters. Sometimes he would even let me mind the register.

"Mr. Mitchell" I called. He turned around and smiled at me the wrinkle on his face becoming more pronounced when he did.

"why hello there Ponyboy what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a friend. Whats with the big puppy sale all of a sudden?"

Mr. Mitchell frowned and sighed "oh I'm moving out of Tulsa next Tuesday. The wife wants to be closer to her family up in Michigan and since all my family is either dead or refuses to talk to me I didn't see any reason not to. Besides staying in one place for too long can get boring"

"wow all the way to Michigan?"

"yup it's a big move. But anyway it's too much money to ship all these pups up there. So I'm just trying to get rid of them as fast as I can. of course I won't just sell them to any old bum off the street but I won't be as firm about the requirements as I was before"

"I see. So how many pups do you have left?"

Mr. Mitchell looked over through the window. There sitting in the window looking cute as could be were three puppies. Now it wasn't tuff for a greaser to say cute and of course I'd never say it aloud but it's true they were so cute! There was one little Labrador pup that sat on the end sleeping, then a little black lab sitting on the other end staring out at the people walking, staring curiously, and then right in the middle was a little chocolate lab snoozing like the other one.

Mr. Mitchell sighed, taking my attention away from the pups "I don't want to have to hand them over to the shelter. You know what happens then"

I did. If these pups didn't get adopted within a month then they were killed. I always found it sad and never understood it.

"yes I do" I mumbled.

Mr. Mitchell nodded "well if you know anyone who's looking for a new addition to the family please to do spread the word"

I nodded "sure thing Mr. Mitchell I'll do that"

As I walked past the window the little yellow lab opened one eye and looked at me. It was then that I knew I wanted a dog. Darry, I knew would of course say no if I even brought up the word dog but what could it hurt. Maybe if I replayed the sob story that these poor innocent pups would be killed if they weren't given a home then maybe he'd be a little more understanding. Hah! This was Darry I was talking about not Soda.

When I noticed it was getting dark and that I still hadn't found Johnny I decided to head on home before Darry went ballistic again. When I got home Soda was starting dinner and Darry was lounging in his recliner, which was originally dad's, reading the news paper.

I took a deep breath and plopped down of the sofa. Darry glanced at me around the newspaper, raising an eyebrow before returning his attention to the paper.

"uh….Darry?"

"yes?" he asked while turning the page.

"um…well…there is this big sale going on down at the pet shop in town…"

Before I could even finish my sentence Darry had already made up his mind "No" he said simply.

"what?! You didn't even let me finish Dar!"

"I know where this is going Pony and we've discussed this before. We do not have the money for a pet nor do we have the room"

"but it's 50% off and if they don't get adopted then they're going to be given away to the shelter! They'll be killed! You know it!"

Soda had entered the room to join in on the debate. "A dog Pony? Really?"

I looked at my brother "it's all Mr. Mitchell has left. 3 puppies. They're all labs. And they're all so adorable" I blushed slightly after I said the word adorable, a greaser did not say adorable, but continued on anyway "I'd take care of it and even help pay for it. I've kept my grades up all year Darry and I haven't gotten into any trouble. Please can I get one?!" I was begging.

Soda looked over at Darry, who had his news paper on hold sitting on his lap. "he does have a point Darry. He has had good grades all year, Heck! He's had good grades all his life and he hasn't been hauled in by the fuzz at all. I think he deserves a little something"

Darry shook his head "Soda do you have any idea what a dog would mean in this house? We already have enough animals bumming around here could you imagine _another_ one?"

"hey I take great offense to that" Two-Bit shouted as he walked through the front door.

"hey Two-Bit" Soda said with that goofy grin of his on his face.

"hello Curtis's" Two-Bit smiled at me "trying to persuade muscles into getting you one of Mitchell's puppies?"

"how'd you know?" I asked

"I saw the sign when I was heading here from the DX. Figured you would have seen it by now knowing you"

"you figured right. But the answer is no"

"aw c'mon muscles let the kid get a pet. Whats the worse that could happen. He doesn't take care of it and you sell the thing to some farm out in the country"

Darry sighed "that's not the only issue here Two-Bit. There's money too. I'll have to buy it food and supplies and pay for shots…"

"back when I had a dog we never got it any shots. Just a collar and some food"

Soda rolled his eyes "and where is that dog of yours now Two-Bit?"

"in the ground but that's not the point it didn't die from disease. It ran away and got hit by a car"

"that's awful" I mumbled.

Two-Bit smiled at me "no need to worry kid I'm sure little Max didn't feel a thing"

Soda rolled his eyes again and sat down next to me and threw an arm around my shoulders. "stop telling my kid brother stories like that. You know how he is about the animal thing"

It's true. I had a thing about animals. Maybe it was because of the fact that my name was Ponyboy. Or maybe it was just fate. Who knew.

"well Darry" Soda said "I think we need a dog"

"well I don't" Darry whipped his newspaper out and went back to reading it. I sighed and got up. I shouldn't have even bothered. I knew the answer before I even asked.

I went to my room and slammed the door. I was being a little immature I guess but I couldn't understand why Darry always had to be so stubborn about things. Why couldn't he just be simple and understanding like Soda?

About a half an hour later Darry called me out for dinner. I didn't know if I wanted to go out there. I was going to skip dinner but when Darry called me a second time and threatened to send Soda in after me I decided it wasn't worth it and rolled off the bed and headed out to the kitchen.

Soda had made blue color mashed potatoes, and green colored pasta noodles. Soda smiled happily as he started scooping two big piles on his plate. Darry took his usual seat and began filling his plate with potatoes. I just stared at the food from my position at the kitchen entrance.

Soda looked at my questioningly "what's wrong Pony? Too blue for ya?"

I shook my head and sat down. Soda seemed to notice what kind of mood I was in and didn't say anything. Darry was not so observant.

"stop acting so immature Pony. Your acting childish"

I glare at Darry but don't say anything.

Soda nudges Darry with his elbow when he thinks I'm not watching and gives him a look that say '_shut up now!'_ but of course this is Darry we're talking about and he does not shut up.

"you can't have everything you want" he shouts.

I throw my for on the table and shove away from it causing the chair to flip backwards. I storm out of the kitchen and once again slam the door to my room.

Darry is so annoying!

TBC


	2. Mickey? Duke? Bentely? Bandit? choose!

**AN- I' really like this story so far. I think it's cute. Give your thoughts I'd like to hear them.**

I sat in my room for a while before Soda finally came in. I was rereading _"Gone with the Wind"_ it was one of my favorite books. It was the only thing I could do to get my mind off the puppy matter.

"hey kiddo. I talked to Darry" Soda said as he flung himself down on the bed beside me.

I set my book down on my chest and stared at him "about what?"

Soda laughed "the thing your pouting about of course. I think a dog would be a nice addition to the family, so I talked to him about it"

I sat up causing my book to fall on the floor and lose my page "what did he say?!"

Soda laughed again at my enthusiasm. "oh he had a lot to say actually but I'll just tell you the good part. He said he thought a dog might be nice…IF you're the one who takes care of it"

"why just me?" what a stupid question.

"cause you're the one who wants the thing so you get to take care of it. That means picking up the smelly dog poop when it has an accident, feeding it, refilling the water dish, taking it for walks, playing with it. you know all that good stuff"

"so Darry said yes?"

Soda nodded "as long as you agree to those terms he said we could try it out for a while" then he looked at me seriously "but he also said if you mess up even once with taking care of it he'll send it off to a farm"

I nodded "I agree. So when can we go get him?!"

Soda smiled "he said tomorrow if he gets off work before the pet shop closes"

I smile even wider then I thought I could "oh Soda what should we name it?! What kind of toys should we get him? What color should his collar be?"

Soda laughed and patted me on the head "calm yourself there buddy. Why don't you go thank Darry first. I know you and him don't always see eye to eye but this was really nice of him to do"

"yeah" I get up and leave Soda behind. Darry is back to lounging in his recliner looking at the newspaper. "hey Darry"

Darry looks up from his paper and stares at me waiting when I don't say anything he says "yes what is it Ponyboy?"

I run and hug him tight around the neck "thanks Dar" I stand up leaving a shocked Darry and run back to mine and Soda's room.

* * *

"hey Darry I hear your letting the kid get a dog" was the first thing Dallas Winston said as he walked through our front door the next morning.

Darry turned around from his place at the stove "yeah" was all he said.

"well I'm just surprised is all. You don't seem like the dog type"

Darry rolled his eyes "we used to have a dog before Pony was born. His name was Jake. He was a tuff German shepherd. He died right before Pony came along"

Dally nodded "I see"

Steve and Two-Bit came through the door next followed by Johnny who I felt like I hadn't seen in ages.

"hey Johnnycakes where ya been?" I asked when he sat down next to me on the sofa. Two-Bit had immediately turned on Mickey Mouse and grabbed a bear from the fridge. He was sitting at our feet leaning up against the sofa.

Johnny shrugged. "my pop got awful mad that morning and told me to come home right after school is all" it was then that I noticed the fresh bruises on his arms. He'd taken his jean jacket off at the door since it was nearly summer time and it was hot.

I shook my head "I don't see why you stay there Johnny. You know Darry would let you move in here with us right? Your always welcome here."

Johnny nodded "I know Pony. I just don't want to be a burden on anyone. Oh and I heard your getting a puppy"

I smiled "yeah Darry agreed since Mr. Mitchell Is selling them for 50% off"

Johnny smiled "sounds like a good deal"

"hey did I hear Mitchell's having a 50% off sale?" Steve called from the kitchen.

"yeah" I answered "his got three puppies left and he wants to get rid of them before he leaves Tuesday"

"hm…Hey Sodapop what do you think about me getting one of them pups?"

"I think Mr. Mitchell would have to be completely insane to sell you a dog" Soda laughed. of course he was only joking. Steve was his best buddy, though I can't say I was too fond of him.

"so when are you going to pick up this pup Darry?" Two-Bit called into the kitchen

"when I get off work" he yelled back.

"I think I'll go along with ya all"

"why do you want to go?" I asked.

Two-Bit shrugged and grinned. "hey I think I'll go along too" Dally said as he plopped himself down on Darry's recliner.

"do we need an audience? You guys can see it when we bring the little guy home" Soda said from the bathroom.

"I guess it doesn't really matter" I sighed.

Soda, Steve, and Darry all left for work leaving Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally and I alone. There wasn't much to do on a Sunday so we just sat around watching Mickey Mouse drinking Pepsi, well Two-Bit and Dally drank beer but whatever.

5:00 rolled around and Soda came barging in with Steve.

Soda runs in and wraps his arms around my neck from behind me and ruffles my hair "so kiddo ya almost ready? Darry called me at the DX and told me he was leaving in a bout 15 minutes and that was a half an hour ago. He should be home soon"

I nod and smile at my goofy but loving brother. Soda and Steve make themselves a couple of sandwiches and take their seats on the floor with Two-Bit.

It's not more then 10 minutes later when Darry arrives home. "hey get your shoes on and lets go. The trucks running and I don't want to waste my gas"

Everyone immediately got up and pulled on their shoes. Johnny, and I sat in the back while Dally rode shotgun. Two-Bit, Soda and Steve sat in the back of the truck. Darry of course drove. When we got the pet shop the 50% off sign was still hanging in the window. Mr. Mitchell was sitting at the register looking through what appeared to be a car magazine. When the little bell dinged signaling a customer he looked at smiled.

"welcome how may I help you?" he asked cheerfully.

Darry walked up to him and jerked a thumb towards the sign in the window "we came to take advantage of you puppy sale"

Mr. Mitchell smiled even brighter "well your in luck Mr. Curtis we still have one pup left. A little yellow lab. I put him in the back so he could get some rest. The poor things been sitting up in that bright hot window all day long. Oh and if you don't mind my saying Mr. Curtis but I never pictured you as an animal person"

Darry nodded and laughed "Ponyboy here begged me to let him get a puppy so here we are"

Mr. Mitchell chuckled "I understand. Ponyboy here can be very persuasive when he wants to be. Especially when it comes to raises in a pay check"

Everyone chuckled at that except me. I jut blushed. Mr. Mitchell disappeared through the swinging door behind the register to retrieve the little pup.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda were eyeing the huge snake that sat in the center of the shop. It hissed and coiled around the rock in it's glass prison.

Darry, Dally, and Johnny just stood beside me swaying or tapping their foot patiently. Mr. Mitchell then reappeared with a cute little yellow bundle of fluff. At first I didn't see the face but then suddenly a little black orb popped open and stared at me. I smiled.

"it's so cute!" Johnny exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me oddly but I had to agree "yeah he is"

Mr. Mitchell handed me the little fluff ball and led Darry over to the counter to fill out some forms.

"what are you gonna name him Pony?" Johnny asked while scratching him behind his ear.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it all that much" I admitted.

"I suggest Mickey" Two-Bit shouted happily

"no, name him Duke" Steve said.

"Duke? Mickey? What's wrong with you two goofs?! Name him Bentley!" Soda cried.

"Bentley?! What the hell kind of name is that?! I feel bad for a dog with that name. if your smart kid you'll give this dog a tuff name like Bandit. That's real tuff" Dally grumbled

"what about Chance?"

There was silence. I looked at Johnny. "I like it" I said.

"me too" Soda concluded after a few seconds of thought.

"it's not as tuff as Bandit but it'll do I guess" Dally sighed.

"I still think you should have gone with Mickey. It could have been like a dedication to the Mouse himself" Two-Bit said as he reached to pet Chance.

"I liked Duke" was all Steve said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"are we all decided here I need to put a name down" Darry called from the counter.

"Chance" I said "his name is Chance"


	3. the new addition

**AN- last chapter in this story. Don't be sad though read the bottom AN and I'm sure it will make you happy again. Now please read on =D**

**p.s. I know this chap is kinda short but I wanted to get it out there and I really had nothing more to add without getting into what I have planned for the sequel (if there is a sequel) **

We got home a while later. Chance was shaking the whole car ride home in my arms. I tightened my hold on him and it seemed to help a little bit. Obviously Chance would not be one of those dogs sticking his head out the window with his tongue hanging out when we went in the car.

Soda was sitting on one side of me while Johnny sat on the other. Both were reaching over and stroking Chance's soft coat of puppy fur. I found it quite addicting. It was soft and silky. I kept running my hand over it and pulling my fingers through the longer hairs.

"he's cute" Soda whispered to me.

I smiled "I know"

When we got home Darry filled a bowl with water and another with puppy food that he'd bought from the pet shop and set it down on the floor in the living room where we all surrounded Chance, watching him like hawks. He sat there on his bum staring right back at us. He probably thought we were all crazy for just sitting there looking at him. Finally Chance got up on his paws and padded over to me. Chance was so puffy that he waddled. Chance came up to me looked at me, blinked once and then fell right over in front of me, resting his head on my lap. And when I say fall I mean fall. he collapsed and gave a grunt like an old man would after climbing a flight of stairs and finally reaching a place to sit.

I laughed and stroked his head. Chance closed his eyes and began breathing evenly.

"wow he's already attached to you Pony" Soda said excitedly.

I smile "I guess so"

Finally it reached 7:00 and Darry finished dinner. Everyone stayed for some food. Fried chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes. Yum!

Johnny and I ate in the living room while the rest of the gang stayed in the kitchen. Chance laid on the couch beside with his head on my lap, napping, snoring lightly.

Johnny thought it was hilarious and whenever a little snore came from Chance Johnny just started cracking up and then when he did I did too. The others kept peeking in on us raising eyebrows and giving us questioning looks. We just kept laughing.

"Darry what did you put in this chicken?" Soda asked after the 6th time we started laughing.

"nothing more then some pepper and salt" Darry answered with a smirk as he watched Johnny and I.

"you two been taking chugs from my beer when I wasn't looking" Two-Bit asked as he stuffed a spoon full of corn in his mouth.

Steve shook his head and grinned but said nothing.

"what's so funny in there anyway?" Dally asked after a few seconds.

Johnny and I looked at each other and right then another small snore sounded from Chance. We lost it and started rolling around on the floor clutching our stomachs. Chance of course woke up, sneezed three times in a row, then laid his head down on his paws and stared at his with tired looking black eyes.

"well I'll be damned. That little thing snores like an old man" Dally said in awe.

"I just hope he doesn't get louder as he gets bigger. I don't wanna be up all night because of it" Darry grumbled. But he was smiling so it was clear he found this funny as well.

I sat up and wiped my eyes that were watering from laughing so hard. Then I reached out for Chance and took him into my arms. He was just so soft it was only natural to want to hug and squeeze him. But I had to remember to be careful. Chance was still just a puppy and was still fragile. I hugged him with a little less force and pet the top of his head. Johnny scratched behind his ears and smiled down at him.

I could tell this was going to be interesting. I got a new puppy and school would be over in about two weeks then summer! I couldn't wait till then. I could take Chance out everyday for runs through the neighborhood and lot and the park. throwing Frisbees, tennis balls and little squeaky toys around. I couldn't wait for it all to begin. I had a feeling Chance and I were going to be together for a long time.

I hugged Chance to me tightly "I love you buddy"

His reply was to suddenly pee all over my lap.

**AN-kind of a cute funny little ending there. Don't worry I have a feeling there will be a sequel so don't freak this isn't the end…………unless you want it to be. If you think I should just leave it then tell me in a review or if you'd like me to make a sequel then you can also tell me that in a review. Basically what I'm saying is REVIEW!!! Thank you!!!**


End file.
